Sirius Black Loves Sweater Vests
by The Slytherin Devoid
Summary: Yep well Sirius Black loves Sweater vests, It can't possibly have anything to do with Remus Lupin can it? SB/RL SLASH.  More of a fluffer story than I usually post so enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own HP dispite how much I wish I did.**

**AN: **Hello everybody, I had the awesomest day yesterday well it was actually very early morning I went and saw HP and the Deathly Hallows, loved that movie. Because I live in New Zealand I was one of the first people to see it in the world and before it started we had a HP trivia quiz thing too which i won because I like to thing i know everything and anything bout HP anyways that meant I was allowed to open the movie. SO naturally it was the best day of my life which is now ultimately complete well until July of next year anyways. Enough bout me on to the fic, umm well yeah this is kinda new for me usually i write a kinda dark angsty poetry form of fic instead this is one of those cliched how'd Rem and Sirius get together thing with a little bit of fluff. so yeah I don't know if It's any good cos i don't normally write this stuff it's okay though if you don't like it after i finish posting i have another poem to post yep so thats the end of this f'n long authors note enjoy DH if you go see it and don't forget to review my fic :)

**Sirius Black Loved Sweater Vests.**

Sirius Black loved sweater vests. Well at least this is what he told himself every morning, when he waltzed into the great hall and saw none other than Remus Lupin sitting there looking so scrumptious in one of his famous sweater vests. Yes it was the sweater vest, Sirius said to himself. It had nothing to do with the way the sunlight bounced off Remus' hair turning it gold, or how he sat there with an innocent smirk on his beautiful face, it was the sweater vest.

He sat down opposite Remus, trying to ignore the way his eyes would delve into his own and figure out every little mystery inside his head.

"Having a good morning Padfoot" he asked a little too joyously while spooning cereal into his mouth.

"Stupid werewolves with their stupid sweater vests" he mumbled into the cereal while pouring himself some low trim milk.

"What, was that Padfoot I can't understand you when you're mumbling" Remus said with an amused smile on his face.

"oh nothing Rem, yeah its alright I guess, I got to go you know study or something" Sirius fumbled over his words as he got up and all sprinted from the hall leaving his half eaten cereal spilt all over the table and a bemused Remus asking Peter "what the hell was that all about".

"Not a clue" Peter spat out amongst his half chewed pieces of toast while he stretched over to eat the remaining mush in Sirius' bowl.

"Merlin's balls that was close" Sirius panted as he perched himself on the rail of the astronomy tower staring across at the great lake and in coincidently the giant squid surreptitiously munching on a first years breakfast.

It's the sweater vest; yeah it's the sweater vest it's got to be I mean just the way it flows over his toned mid section and the way Remus' ashen brown hair sits on top of it shining in the sunlight.

"ughhh, Merlin why me?, its not the sweater vest at all who I am I kidding I hate sweater vests, the way they're made of that scratchy wool that makes your skin itch, or the hideous colours they are some how formed from, only Remus could pull off wearing a sweater vest, not even I could make something that bad look that good and the worst thing is that it hides all that toned muscle, that I just want to run my hands over from view", _Merlin did I just say that,_ _ugh hell I'm in love with my best friend. _

Remus grabbed himself another piece of toast as James sat down next to him, splaying an arm over the werewolf's shoulder. "Hey Remus beautiful morning isn't it" James grinned at him while his eyes travelled over to the end of the table where Lily Evans was currently sipping on her morning pumpkin juice.

"Uh, yeah sure wondrous morning, have you seen Sirius at all today?" asked Remus pondering the whereabouts of his good friend.

"What?" James lifted his head from staring at lily to pay attention to the lycan.

"Have, you, seen, Sirius?" he asked again so slowly that a five year old child could understand him.

"Um, come to think of it I haven't, you could always check the map, it's up in the dormitory".

"Yeah, thanks James" Remus said as he stood and went to make his way to the dormitories, leaving Peter to finish off his half eaten breakfast and James to stare at Lily until she noticed what he was doing and gave him an earful.

Remus raced up the stairs and through the common room door after politely telling the fat lady the password which was pickled pine nuts and made his way to the dormitory. He walked through the dorm finally getting to James' trunk after dodging peters' filthily underwear and Sirius' rotten socks.

The marauders map was left on the top of his open trunk along with his invisibility cloak and a variety of Zonko's products, just in case the marauders found themselves in need of it, like Remus did now.

He pulled the map out and tapped it with his wand saying "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" though he truly didn't believe it. Sirius's set of footprints was stationary and located at the astronomy tower. I wonder what the hell Pads is doing there at a time like this it would be practically empty as classes were only at nighttimes for obvious reasons. Maybe he really is studying Remus thought to him.

Bouncing up the stairs to the astronomy tower, Remus pondered the reason for Padfoot's early exclusion from breakfast. Slowly stopping at the large wooden door that separated the two boys, Remus held his ear against it trying almost desperately to hear anything with his werewolf senses.

Sirius started to pace around the floor of the tower "Ughhh, Merlin how can I be in love with Remus". Remus perked up at the mention of his name Did Sirius just say he loved him, without deciding on a self-martyring answer that his consciousness was bound to come up with he flicked the door open.

Sirius in the middle of an internal discussion span around towards the audial intrusion, his eyes widening as he took in Remus' dishevelled state. Uh, Moony mate how much of that did you hear,

"Umm ... Well enough" Remus nervously answered. "When did you… ya know" He asked. " To be honest Moon I'm not really sure I just woke up one morning and started looking at you in a way that I knew I shouldn't have been" Sirius explained. This isn't one your jokes is it Padfoot? Sirius looked up at him from where he had crouched on the stone floor in desperation. "No Moons it's not" he spoke, his voice bouncing off the walls mockingly, blinking back futile tears.

"Why, why do you love me?" Remus asked at last breaking the comfortable silence

"I don't know what to say Moons all I know is it hurts so much watching you, wanting to hold you every night, waiting till the others have left to say goodbye to you after your transformation. I see how much pain you go through every month and it kills me, I just want to save you from all of that but I know I can't and it just hurts so much. Sirius finally broke down and let his tears fall, dripping across his shapely face and onto his white shirt damping it." I…just want to save you".

Remus knelt down in front of Sirius and cupped his pale face, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "You already have" he said and lowered his lips on to Sirius' in a sweet and tender gesture that portrayed the love they both felt inside. "Everything's going to be okay now" Remus reassured rocking him slightly.

Sirius looked up past his tear filled eyes and saw the truth in Remus' words. He smiled and pulled the werewolf down on top of him, moulding their lips together in the process. The kiss soon became heated as clothes were strewn across the hard stone floor of the astronomy tower. Too bad Sirius thought as he spared a glance at the sweater vest dejectedly sitting in the corner, it was that one item that made him realise how much he really did love Remus and now after a passionate make out scene with his new boyfriend Sirius realised that hey, he actually loved sweater vests and that everything was indeed going to be alright because he had Remus by his side.

**AN: Yep well thats it, let me know what you thought cos I don't normally write like this so I wanna see what you think It's also a little longer than most of my fics aswell so yeah drop us a and just ignore any spelling errors you come across I can't be bothered correcting lol. Love Messer Moony.**


End file.
